


The Only Exception

by CalicoCas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma Swan fears for having to discontinuing college, she asks for the possiblity of extra credit to her teacher, Mr. Jones. He gives her a rather interesting assignment, that might bring on more than they expected in advance.</p><p>(I started writing this like a year ago idk what kind of university this is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of the classroom door, Emma kept thinking about all the ways this could go wrong. But then again, she was only asking him if she could get some extra credit. No big deal about that, or was there? She shook herself physically, trying to ease her nerves. 

She was going to go in, walk up to his desk, where Mr. Jones would be sitting, ask him politely if she could get an extra assignment for extra credit, he would answer, she would thank him politely for his time, no matter if he said yes or no, she would go outside and go home and study. 

‘Okay I can do this.’ She said to herself out load as she knocked on the door and pushed it open. And yes, there he was, in all his beautiful glory, sitting at the desk, her drop-dead-gorgeous art teacher, seemingly marking papers.

‘Ah Emma. To what do owe the pleasure of your visit?’ instantly a blush crept up her cheeks at his words. 

‘I, uhm, came to ask you something.’ She said quickly before her voice could fuck up.

‘And tell me, what is that thing you wish to ask me, miss Swan?’ 

‘Well, my grades haven’t been very well lately,’ She started fumbling with the zipper of her coat a little as she spoke

‘I have noticed, is there any reason why that’s so?’ 

‘Well the subject wasn’t really my thing and I had some issues with my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, that is.’

‘I see.’ 

‘So I wondered if I could do something to get some extra credits? I’ll do anything, I’ll do another project or I’ll even clean the entire campus if needed! Getting this degree means a lot to me and I can’t afford to not get it.

‘I see.’ He crossed his arms on his desk and thought for a moment. ‘Well, I can’t just give you another assignment, I would have to put a lot of work in making one first. But I do have something more on the short term that you could help me out with and you could immediately make some money with it too.’ 

Emma frowned, earning extra credits ánd earning money, that’s perfect, she thought. ‘I’ll do it.’

Mr. Jones chuckled lightly, a deep sound that shook Emma in her core, distracting her from what Mr. Jones was saying, so she had to ask him to repeat himself when she realised his mouth was moving but she hadn’t heard a thing.

‘As I was saying, you might want to let me finish, this is not something you just want to jump into, maybe.’ She shifted a little, what the hell was he thinking about her doing. ‘The thing is, I need a model, for my far advanced class. Our previous model got a well-paying job in NYC, so she obviously took off. It would be absolutely amazing if you could do this for that class.’ 

He looked her in the eyes from under the hair that fell in front of his eyes, hopeful. At first she wasn’t sure if she was going to do it as she was kind of insecure about how she looked, but as she looked at Mr. Jones face her doubt was wiped away in an instant. 

‘I’ll do it.’ 

‘Okay that’s great! I hope you do understand that even though you’ll start with wearing clothes, you would at some point need to pose, well, naked.’ He checked to see her reaction, not sure if he crossed a line right there.

‘I, uh, I think that’s okay? Yeah, that’s okay.’ She smiled reassuringly at him as the full force of what she just agreed on sinks in. She just agreed to pose, naked at some point, for an art class, where her art teacher would also be. 

He smiled back at her, unaware of her internal struggle. ‘That’s great, then I’ll send you the specifics of where and when etcetc.’

She frowned, ‘Wouldn’t you need like my phone number or email?’ 

‘You’re right, wait I’ll write both of them down for you and if you do the same, we can always reach each other, without having to be dependent on the other to lay the first contact.’ He smiled innocently, but it caused Emma’s stomach to do a couple of somersaults.

As Mr. Jones wrote down his phone number and email Emma stared at him, taking the little time to take in every feature of his handsome face. When he looked up she quickly averted her eyes, pretending to stare at a painting on the wall behind him. 

She took the note he handed her and wrote her own number and email down and handed it to him. When she wanted to put his note in her back she noticed something else written on it; ‘Killian’. She looked up at him in question.

‘Oh sorry, that’s my first name, if you want you can call me by that. Mr. Jones seems so serious. So, you know, just call me Killian.’ He smiled warmly at her.

‘Sure.’ He seemed happy at that, which left her with the need to add, ‘Mr. Jones.’ And smiled mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

I crammed way too much in one chapter from the original, so the writing of each chapter takes longer than expected. Sorry about that. But anyways, enjoy.

~

Emma was already turning around and walking towards the exit of the room when Killian spoke up. ‘Emma, I forgot something.’ She turned around and walked back to the desk.

‘Yes?’

‘Do you have any experience with modelling at all?’

‘No.’ She said quickly. 

‘Okay that’s good to know. Because, no offence, but we can’t just have you jump into this without any further knowledge of what to do. I know this book that will probably help you a lot if you’d read it through beforehand.’ 

She nodded, ‘Yeah sure, that’d be nice. Then it will also actually be an assignment too.’ She said smiling.

He tilted his head a little. ‘What do you mean?’ 

‘Well I need to do some research and read a book, so, you know, it’s like class- You know what, never mind.’

He chuckled at her, ‘No I get it now, you’re right. I will base the grade on how good you studied it, sort of.’ They both laughed for a moment and were then left to stare into each other’s eyes, until a knock was heard from the door, causing them to both flush and look away.

‘Come in!’ He called to the person who knocked, ‘Emma, if you could wait a moment outside I will come with you to get the book from the library, I assume you don’t have a class now?’

She shook her head, ‘Nope, I don’t. I’ll be waiting outside then.’ She walked outside and leaned back against the wall across of the door.’

She sighed deeply and ran a hand across her face. What was wrong with her? This was her teacher for Pete’s sake, this is not the effect a teacher should have on her. And if she hypothetically would accept and recognise what she was feeling right now, hypothetically speaking, he would never feel the same way about her. It’s not like she was a supermodel, round-breasted, gorgeous woman. Well technically she would be a model now.

After five minutes the door opened and Emma quickly stood up, regaining her composure. Killian and a student Emma had never seen before came out talking. 

‘Okay, so you got to hand it in this Sunday, max! I won’t give you extra time, again, okay?’ He gave the student a pat on the back to shoo him away. ‘Okay, good luck with the essay, see you in class.’ 

‘Ready to go?’

‘Yes, let’s go.’ 

While they walked to the library, which was practically on the other side of the campus, they talked about all sorts of things. Emma had learned that Killian was only 27 years old. ‘When did you finish college then?’ ‘To be honest only 2 years ago, I’m pretty much a newbie still, but it doesn’t feel like that at all.’ Furthermore she’d learned he preferred cats over dogs, but still liked cats. That two paintings of him hung in the local gallery at his hometown. Oh and he had a brother named Liam.

Don’t ask her how she got to know that in only the span of 15 minutes, but if she was honest, talking with him seemed to go really easy. 

They walk into the library and Killian goes to search the book in the isle while Emma leans against the shelves, all the while they’re still making conversation. He crouches down to look at some books on the lowest shelf, he slowly moved to the right, closer to where Emma was standing, until he was right next to her legs. 

He stood up and was right in front of her. ‘I think I found the book.’ He says as he leans forward.

Emma swallows hard as Killian leans so close his nose is almost brushing hers, which caused a blush to creep up her face. He was so close. He reaches behind her and grabs a book. ‘Got it.’ He states softly, voice gravelly. 

‘What-?’ She murmured as he retreated himself with a smirk on his face. The son of bitch was very aware of what he did. ‘Jerk.’ She muttered under her breath. 

‘What did you say right there? I couldn’t quite catch that?’ He said while still smirking down at her. 

‘I said you’re a jerk.’ 

‘Now I do believe it’s inappropriate to talk in such away about your superiors.’ He said lowly.

‘Well do remind me when I’m in the presence of one.’ She whispered back at him.

He snorted at her. ‘Smartass.’

‘Now Mr. Jones, I do believe it inappropriate to talk to your minors like that.’

‘Hardy-har-har. Come on let’s check the book out so you can go home.’

Now it was her turn to smirk at him, ‘You want to get rid of me already?’

‘You know what I mean Swan.’ She smiled to herself, for some reason she liked that he called her Swan. It was just her last name, but he made it sound different, she couldn’t put her finger on in what way it was different, it was just different. Good different.

She blushed at him and pushed herself away from the shelve, Killian taking a step to the side to avoid being bumped into by Emma. He looked as she walked away, when she turned and he pretended to be studying the book in his hand. When she started walking away he looked up again and studied her back. 

He twisted the book in his hand, ‘Bloody minx.’


	3. Chapter 3

After they’d checked out the book they walked outside and went to say their goodbyes, when Killian had taken her hand and kissed her knuckles, making a blush crawl its way onto her face and spread to her neck. ‘I enjoyed myself in our time together, Emma.’ He smiled brightly at her when he raises back up.

‘I don’t see how, we went to a library and talked, very exciting activities.’ She remarked sarcastically.

‘Well you don’t have to do anything exciting to have fun.’

She bit her lip, was she doing this? ‘Would you show me sometime?’ Yep, she was doing this.

Killian’s eyebrows raised in surprise. ‘I’ll think about it.’

~

They had parted after that and Emma had headed to the small apartment she shared with her two best friends, Mary Margaret Blanchard and her boyfriend David Nolan. Yes they were in college, but they managed to pay for it with their jobs. Emma worked part-time at the diner on campus, owned by Professor Lucas’ grandmother. Mary Margaret helped out at the nearby primary school in-between classes and David worked at the animal shelter when he could. With the money they made, they could get around fairly good together. 

She unlocked the door, dropping her bag and taking off her coat and scarf. ‘Mary Margaret! You wouldn’t believe what happened to me today.’ She called out for her friend. 

Some rustling was heard from her room and soon the girl popped up from around the corner. ‘Well, well, well, you look flushed. What did you do?’ But before Emma could say anything she was cut off again. ‘Wait, I thought you were going to Jones about an assignment?’ 

‘Yes I was. That’s exactly what I wanted to tell.’

She titled her head slightly, ‘Does this need tea?’ 

Emma sighed gratefully in response. ‘You know me so well.’ She sat down on the couch and was joined by Mary Margaret after ten minutes.

‘Okay, spill.’

So she did. She told everything from the moment she walked into the classroom, to the moment he kissed her hand. Her friend had stopped her from time to time to squeal or tell her how insane that thing was. ‘Emma, I don’t know, but he is totally hitting on you!’ 

Emma snorted. ‘He’s a professor, of course he isn’t. Plus, I’m like ten years younger? Something like that, for sure.’ 

 

Mary Margaret snapped her fingers, ‘Maybe he has Facebook! Let’s look him up, see how old he is.’ She said with a smirk and jumped up to get her laptop from her room. Emma whined and tried to grab her arm and pull her back, but she managed to break free. 

‘Nooooo. By the way, it’s illegal!’ She yelled after her. 

‘Looking at his Facebook isn’t!’ Mary Margaret retorted as she jumped down on the couch again. ‘Now let’s see, what was his first name again?’ 

Emma sighed. ‘Killian.’ 

‘Okay, there we go, Killian Jones…’ And she was proven right he had a Facebook page. She smirked at Emma, who just rolled her eyes in return. ‘Wait how old did you think he was?’ 

Emma thought for a moment. ‘Like, 30?’

‘He’s 26.’ 

They shared a look and both squealed. 

‘I’m shipping you two.’ Mary Margaret said, causing Emma to groan.

They hear the front door open and they both turn their heads around, even though they both new it could be no one but David. ‘Hey guys.’ He greets them.

‘Hey babe.’

‘Hi David.’ 

‘Emma is going to bang Professor Jones.’ Mary Margaret announced calmly.

Emma shot up and slapped her. ‘I’m not!’ she turned around and look at David, putting her hands up, ‘I’m not.’

David put Mary Margaret’s laptop on the coffee table an lifted her off the couch, earning a cry out of her, and sat down with her on his lap. ‘Don’t do that.’ She said as she gave him a kiss.

‘You love it when I do that and you know it. But why are we assuming that Emma is going to bang a professor?’ 

‘Because…’ Mary Margaret quickly explained everything.

‘He asked you to pose for another class, for extra credits? Dude he is trying to bang you, whether you are or aren’t try to bang him.’

Emma frowned. ‘If you think about it, I should probably call the police…’

Mary Margaret shrugged, ‘I guess you don’t like getting hit on.’

David intervened, ‘She is right though. He is her superior, so it’s illegal.’ 

Mary Margaret shrugged once again. ‘Well whatever. Do what you want. But you should really get laid.’ Emma’s friend said as she got off and walked into the bathroom.

‘Does she even realise we didn’t actually go on a date, it was all for school.’

David chuckled. ‘I honestly don’t care if you do or don’t do this, just as long as you don’t get hurt and don’t do anything too stupid. Oh, and as long as he doesn’t hurt you.’

Emma sighs loudly. ‘I’m going to get a beer, a bag Doritos and lie in my bad and ignore the two of you for the rest of the evening. So hereby goodbye.’ Mary Margaret walked out of the bathroom. ‘Goodbye.’ She dragged out to word dramatically. 

Mary Margaret just gave her a confused look, causing both Emma and David to bark out a laugh. 

 

Lmao part of this chapter is just 2015 me arguing with 2016 me.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to say to the anon who asked “What kind of uni is this? Lol” I honestly have no clue if I’m honest. I had the idea for this story about a year ago and I just thought why not work with it, but yeah it doesn’t make sense in any way and I’m aware.

A few days later Emma had still hadn’t received a text or a call from Killian, but what she didn’t know was that on the other end Killian had been constantly thinking about sending her something, typing it, but then deleting it again.

After they had been to the library and said their goodbyes and parted, he had gone home walking, to his apartment just off campus. While cooking his dinner he nearly burnt his hand on the stove because he was thinking of Emma, which he reluctantly had to admit, wasn’t that surprising. His mind had kept wondering off. 

‘Bloody hell!’ He had exclaimed as he quickly retracted his hand. He ran to the sink and turned on the water, cursing under his breath at the pain. After keeping it under the running water for a few minutes or so, he pulled it out and checked how bad the burn was. He couldn’t stifle a smile when he realised how pathetic he was. 

He chuckled, ‘Get your shit together.’ He continued cooking his dinner. 

‘So you got one of your students to volunteer as a model for one of your classes? My brother, that’s insane, and I have seen you doing some crazy stuff.’ Liam scoffed on the other end of the line, ‘So what is your next move?’ 

Killian was stunned, he hadn’t even thought about that, he never thought it would work. If he were honest he did it on an impulse, he was definitely not really thinking at that moment, which may have been because of bloody minx of a woman herself.

‘Killian?’

‘I-I hadn’t even thought about that.’ 

‘Well if I get it right, she is waiting on you sending her time and place, such details.’

‘I have no idea what to do now.’

Liam chuckled slightly, ‘Maybe find out the time and place?’ 

‘Right. Well it was good talking to you brother, say hi to your wife from me.’ 

‘I shall, goodbye brother.’ 

He hung up the phone and walked to his desk and took out his binder with all the schedules and class hours. He thought it would be reasonable to wait at least a few days to give Emma some time to prepare and what not, so the class of next day was out of the question. The next class after that was in five days. So that’s that. Monday at, let’s see, two o’clock. 

He picked up his phone from the coffee table and opened a text message to Emma. So his earlier routine started again, but this time with an excuse to actually send her a message, besides his inappropriate desire for her. Wait no scrap that, not desire. He wiped a hand down his face, maybe he just needed to call it off. It wasn’t alright if he thought about it. But there he went anyways, starting messages, then deleting them again, and again.

~

Emma was lying in bed when her alarm went, she turned it off and then noticed she had a new message. When she saw the name she couldn’t help but smile and sit up straight. 

Hi Emma,  
I was thinking you could come to the class of two o’clock on Monday? If it doesn’t interfere with your other classes of course, and otherwise I’m sure I could arrange something for you. Anyways, I hope you’re not changing your mind, it would definitely be a loss.   
Killian.

Well that was rather sweet, Emma thought to herself and smiled. Then she giggled, like a friggin teenage girl with a crush. She tried to tell herself it was not actually like that, but who was she to kid herself.

The door of her room flew open and Mary Margaret popped in. ‘Good you’re awake, I’m making pancakes, you want some? Wait a second. What has gotten you all smiley and happy?’ she said smirking. 

‘Nothing.’ She said innocently, drawling out the word dramatically.

Mary Margaret hopped onto Emma’s bed. ‘What did he say.’ 

‘Ugh you know me too well. But he actually didn’t say much, but I don’t know.’ 

‘Oh my god.’ Mary Margaret said, stressing every word, ‘You have a crush!’

‘I most certainly do not!’ Emma started protesting, but she got a pillow shoved in her face by her best friend. ‘What the?!’ 

‘David, I was right, she is going to bang him.’ She yelled at her David in the kitchen, who was probably watching over the pancakes while she was here.

‘Leave her alone, Mary Margaret!’ David yelled back at her. She scoffed at him, muttering something about him never being on her side. 

‘Whatever, you still want those pancakes?’

‘Yes.’ 

‘Then get your ass out of bed.’ 

~

An hour later Emma was hurrying to her first class of the day. While they were eating the pancakes Mary Margaret had made, they had continued bugging her about Killian, David somewhat defending her but also gave in at some point. She had thrown a pancake at both their faces, in the progress knocking over a glass of milk which spilled everywhere. Even though her friends knew Emma had to get dressed for her class, they made her clean the mess up, laughing at her all the while. When she was finally finished she quickly jumped under the shower, quickly washing herself and then shot in a record time in her clothes. 

As a cherry on top, when she walked into David who was carrying their dirty plates, making a huge stain on her chest. ‘I don’t even have time to change.’ She looked up in horror at her friend, who was already preparing for a shitstorm from Emma in a hurry. ‘Don’t worry dude, I’m in a good mood. I won’t kill you.’

So there she was, running to her class, big syrup stain on her red shirt. 

She opened the door to the room and everybody turned their heads to look at her, including Killian, who was in the middle of starting up the class. ‘Ah, miss Swan, you decided to join us at last.’ He said with a wink that only she could see. Then his eyed travelled lower and he noticed the giant stain on her shirt and he couldn’t help but smile, which caused her to blush. ‘If you’d like to sit down, I could go on with my lesson.’ 

She nodded hastily and quickly sat down in the first free seat she saw, which happened to be in front of her friend Neal. ‘What the hell did you do?’ 

Emma frowned, ‘Mary Margaret and David held me up.’

He shook his head, ‘No your shirt.’ He said as he pointed at the stain.

She made an ‘oh’ sound and looked away. ‘We had pancakes.’ She then turned to the front of the class again and got her books out of her bag. 

~

After the class she was stopped by Killian when she wanted to walk out of the classroom.

‘Wait for a moment.’ She walked to his desk with him and then waited till the room had cleared out. ‘I have to ask, what did you do?’ He couldn’t resist to ask with a chuckle.

Emma flushed bright red, ‘My friend made pancakes this morning and I was running late, but when I ran through the living room, I crashed into my friend who was carrying the dirty plates.’

He nodded a little. ‘And then you didn’t have the time to go back and change your shirt. I see. What an adventure on the early morning.’ They both laughed a little. 

‘Oh and about your text. That sounds good, I would’ve texted you back but I got distracted and totally forgot about it.’

‘That’s great, so then it’s settled. Was the book I gave you to any use?’

She bit her lip. ‘I haven’t read it yet…’ 

‘Oh that’s okay, I understand if you have other homework, which obviously goes first.’ He reassured her.

‘Yeah.’ She answered. 

They stood there for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes. His eyes were so blue Emma noticed, she could probably drown in them, so much did they remind her of the sea. 

A knock on the door interrupted their staring, both looking away quickly.

‘Proffesor Jones?’

Killian and Emma quickly said goodbye and Killian went to help the student. He was still thinking about what just happened, if something happened at all. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or if Emma was actually feeling the same thing at that moment.

He decided to put it aside for now, he had to help this bloody student anyways. Tonight when he was alone he could go and mope about it and overthink.


End file.
